These feeling won't go away
by MaDZeReLLi
Summary: JT and Liberty realize that feelings as strong as they have for each other won't just go away...


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.

_I live in Australia and we don't get __Degrassi__ here, they showed __the first 2 seasons and I fell in love with the show then they took it off air I was pissed __hahaha__. Then I found a site that shows the show free, so I haven't seen all of JT's and Liberty's relationship just from the 5__th__ season and sixth season. Hope you like the story __it's__ short and my first __Degrassi__ one so be kind but then again I don't care if you're not._

_Madzerelli__xox_

* * *

Have you ever felt that feeling where your heart is so full it hurts or the feeling that your heart is literally breaking- you can barely breath, eat , talk and sleep? I have. It's funny how the same person can make you feel both, someone that you love so much either hurts you with their love or hurts you when they no longer love you. 

_"__You know it __ain't__ easy __For__ these thoughts here to leave me__There's no words to describe it__In French or in English__"_

It was getting harder and harder to walk past him and her, the girl that now has his heart. I keep thinking why is it so easy for him to stop loving me and start loving her? Why is it so hard for me to do the same- move on?

_"__Well, diamonds they fade__And__ flowers they bloom__And I'm telling you__"_

Whenever I see him I remember everything we've been through together- when he finally admitted he felt the same way as I did, our first kiss, when he taught me to drive and the day that I gave myself to him completely, and the birth of our child.

Sometimes he smiles at me and I think maybe he feels the same. Then the moment passes and I get roughly chucked back into reality.

_"__These feelings won't go away__They've__ been __knockin__' me sideways__They've been __knockin__' me out lately__Whenever you come around me__"_

* * *

Have you ever tried to love someone, I mean really tried? Have you done this while trying to push the person you really love out of your mind? I have. I like Mia, I just don't love her. I love Liberty, not so hard to think but hard to say. 

_"__These feelings won't go away __They've__ been __knockin__' me sideways__I keep thinking in a moment that__Time will take them away__"_

I feel her eyes on me; it burns into me and makes my heart ache. Sometimes I will look over and see her looking at me and I will smile and I blink and when I open my eyes she gone. I keep thinking that in time these feelings will go away.

She makes me remember all the horrible and beautiful moments in my life. She knows me and I know her. Making love to Mia doesn't feel the same there is no connection, no feeling of wonder- why this beautiful creature would ever love me? Because that is what I thought when Liberty and I made love- how could this bossy, unordinary, beautiful and intelligent girl want me- the joker, the fool? And she would look at me in the eyes and answer all those questions.

But I screwed up and those eyes may never be mine again.

_"__I keep thinking in a moment that__Time will take them away__"_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Liberty, studying I see?" I say as I walk into the classroom.

"Go away JT", she quickly turns and wipes her eyes, its then I realize she is crying.

"Liberty, what's wrong?"I ask her, whirling her chair around to face me.

"You don't care about me JT so why are you asking?" She says as she hops up and starts gathering her stuff.

"Hey! That's really unfair; of course I care about you you're my friend!" I say while grabbing her arm gently.

"Yeah, friend" Liberty says rolling her eyes and heading for the door.

I start to get annoyed, "Liberty if you have something to tell me, tell me!" I say raising me voice as I block the doorway.

Then suddenly she looks into my eyes, and I can't speak, she can't speak. I step forward and kiss her, her knees buckle; I grab her arms and hold her while keeping my lips on hers. The whole world fades and we are lost. We finally stop to breath.

She looks at me with a serious expression on her face and says,

"These feelings won't go away".

_"Yeah these feelings won't go away"_


End file.
